Alpha Nova Project
by kukuioPunk
Summary: When Stryker captures two rather special girls, he's in for more than he bargained for, what with a raven haired phychopath and a tow-headed bad-ass. Kurt/OC ?/OC  written with cooperation with Airyn Storm.
1. Chapter 1

**Heather: Heey y'all, this is Heather. _Airyn: What she said, you can obviously see my name so yeah_ Heather: Ugh, you are so literal, play along dammit! _Airyn: yeah yeah, whateves we are going to just start the movie now so shut up and watch, er, I mean read _ Heather: Sacre bleu, such foul language. Though you do have a point. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own X-men Evolution in any way.**

**A.N.T.**

**Chapter 1**

**? P.O.V.**

I blinked open my eyes to the dim cell that held me, I felt as though I had been kicked by a horse, then run over by a train. As my eyes scanned my surroundings I felt feral, I almost felt inhuman to be perfectly honest. I looked around for my soul sister, Marney McCadàn. Finally I saw her huddled in a cell with her skinny arms wrapped around her knees. Her usually shiny black hair was sweaty and hanging around her shoulders limply.

"Marney." I managed to whisper weakly, my throat felt dry like the Sahara. "Moira?" She looked up at me with her electric blue eyes, they held no fear yet only a worried expression. I nodded. "Where are we?" she asked. I looked around. All that I could remember was walking home with Marney, we had singing our favourite song, then being chased. Then... darkness. I looked around and my eyes caught my refection in the mirror that was in each of our cells, so we can't hide, my bleached blond hair which still held its short spikes.

A man in a white looked at me as though I was an interesting new species. I stood slowly narrowing my eyes, I was in a crouched position; my eyes darted around my cautiously. I felt air come up my throat and a snarl came from my mouth, the man looked skeptical, then noted something on a clipboard. I was surprised by the snarl which had come from me, but I was still confused by my surroundings.

Marney sat curled in a ball, looking around in her cell separate from mine. I felt like an animal, caged, and inspected on. I shivered, not from the cold; or maybe it was from the cold. I didn't know exactly but just then the caged door swung open, I scooted back and glared at whatever would come. An other man stepped through the door, he too held a clip board. The man had brown hair and a balding circle on his head, he reguarded me with caution; then he raised what looked a tranq-gun and fired.

The pain was bewildering, my chest had been shot. It wasn't a bullet, it was a small needle with gold liquid in it/ everything began to get fuzzy, I could feel my heart beat faster and faster as I fought to keep my head. I groaned and tried to get up but stumbled back into the cement wall, Marney looked scared for me and tried to call out my name. I felt my eye lids flutter and close, I didn't think they would ever open again.

Turns out my eyes did open, but everything was so clear, I could smell and hear almost everything, the shallow breaths of Marney as she was already awake. I shot up right too fast, my fore arm seared in pain; I looked at my arm which had been branded. It read: Alpha. I furrowed my brow and looked over at Marney. She was looking at me and held up her arm which too had been branded, it said: Nova on it. I looked at her with confusion pooling in my eyes, why where we here? My mind was spinning and I felt dizzy, but really I felt like an animal, I don't know why but I did. The man, scientist, whatever the hell you want to call a man who works in a place like this, came back. "Marney McCadàn and Moria Balderdash, these are no longer your names, Moria, you shall be known as Alpha, and Marney, you are Nova." the man said looking over the clipboard he held. He scribbled something and left. I stood and looked around my cell, it was gray stone wall, chipping at the corners. I put my hand through the bars of my cell which connected the cells of mine and "Novas'" she grabbed my hand and held it looking into my eyes.

It was funny how her eyes could do almost anything to a person, once I looked into her eyes I knew that some how we would get free. I gripped Nova's hand like a lifesaver, at that moment she was the one thing that kept me hopeful; after all she is my soul sister. "Were gonna be okay." she whispered slowly. I looked at her face through the bars. "Why did they give us new names?" I mumbled. Nova shifted her position to face me better. "I don't know, maybe to them we're just experiments," she replied though fully. I narrowed my eyes. "To them we are, but I feel so, so, different." I said looking at my arms ruefully.

It could have been days, or merely hours. I didn't know, I couldn't bring my self to care at all. I knew that I had gone to sleep and then woken up to a bright light being shown in my face, a scientist had been trying to inspect me as I was sleeping. My eyes had flung open and were blazing with an unnatural burn, the man looked taken back by my sudden awakening. "Alpha," he said clearing his throat. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you want with me?" I growled, I wasn't afraid anymore.

"W-well, we need to run a few tests, to see your true abilities." the man swallowed and looked uncomfortable. Good, he should be. Nova stood. Her eyes flickered with anger. "So that is what we are, lab rats for your stupid new chemical!" she snarled, I had never seen her this angry before. The man licked his lips a few times. "Now Nova, you need to be tested for your-" that was it , I drew my fist back and slammed it into his surprised face. The man stumbled back holding his face and looking at me between his fingers. I glared right back and felt my heart beat faster, I turned to Nova just as a Man walked in. he did not wear a white coat like the others, but rather a brown suite and he had a gleam in his eyes. "Finally we meet at last."

**Heather: Alrighty then, that is the point of view of Airyn, Alpha now written by the Airyn herself. _Airyn:That pretty much covers it, and we will be switching to Nova's point of view which will be very interesting because she is a psychopath._ Heather: A-hur-hur, like me! We will be interducing the X-men in the next chapter, this will take a bit more plot writing/thinking, so it may be a week, two weeks, or a day. But we promise you that we WILL update once every two weeks, minimum. _Airyn: Constructive criticism is wanted but NO FLAMING. _Heather: You will not get replied to, either. :3 So hit the little review button and inspire us to update faster!**

_**P.S. This our first story, so suggestions are welcome. **_


	2. Chapter 2 Escapé

**Heather: Heey y'all, this is Heatha. For any confusion, I meant Moira, not Airyn, in the last chapter's post-story A/N  _Airyn: Hello, people, I'm__ currently trying to sleep, which can be a good thing since this gonna be B.O.J.(Bundle of Joy)s chapter. _ Heather: Yes! And so the story starts! **

**Disclaimer: We do not, in anyway, own the x-men, just Alpha and Nova, heck, we probably don't own their names either. , Heather: Although, if I could just borrow Kurt for a li-.**_** Airyn: No **_**Heather: *Quietly* yes ma'am...**

**Chapter 2**

**Nova P.O.V.**

3months later: I sat in my cell, watch Alpha breath in her sleep. The door to the sub-cells opened, it was _him_. William Stryker, I mean, seriously, he's got some grudge against mutants. In my head, I call him the hellbringer, but I woudn't- couldn't say that out loud. I can't take the pain. "How my little stars?", he clasped his hands to together, smiling his fake little smile. I looked him in the eye and spat. His falsely pleasant expression dimmed. "Now be a good little girl, and come in for your testing, and I won't test the blonde-"

"If yur gonna give us fake names, use 'em!" My southern accent was scathing.

He narrowed his eyes and motioned for his little cronies to haul me away. I could've fought back, but I couldn't do that to Alpha, Moira.

My eyes connected with Alpha's icy blue eyes. We both had blue eyes, but hers were light and icy, mine were deeper, brighter and almost literally had lightnings bolt in them.

My bare-feet padded on the cold cement floor, scuffing slightly, I guess I was walking too slowly, my callouses and the dirt on my feet protecting them from stray pebbles. A shiny metal labeled 'TESTING ARENA' loomed in front of us. I prepared myself to block the pain.

They tossed me into my cell with a thud, I immediately slinked to my wooden slab for a bed, which next to Alpha's bed. She reached the bars to hold my red hand. It hurt, but I need her comfort. The Hellbringer, true to his word, had instructed to leave 'the blonde one' alone. The soldiers Left, and we started talking in hushed voice, assuring the well-being of eachother. There weren't any other people in the cells in our corridor, I don't know if it was to punish us, or to keep us comfortable. To keep us moaning and groaning like the others.

We tried to not provoke the soldiers, or they'd use the cattle prods they kept. We would've tried escaping this hole, but we both had power inhibitors. Power inhibitors you say? Heh, I would've thought you knew by now, but I'll tell you anyways. We're mutants, I'd always known that, but Moira, the girl before Alpha, because it just seems that Moira and Alpha are different people, hadn't, we both always assumed that her heightened combat skills were just natural. And they were, but we didn't think it was a _mutation_.

I fell asleep sitting against against the bars. I squeezed her hand hand and went limp, exhausted.

**Boom! **I opened my eyes in surprise and looked at Alpha. "_What's going on?"_ her voice was rough, as mine probably was, but she screamed more often then I did. "I don't know, maybe they've captured someone else like us".

There was a couple more crashes and thumps, the 'soldiers' that guarded the 'base' could heard yelling and shouting orders. I strained my ears to listen.

"_Get them, they're mutants!"_

"_Die you pawns of the devil!"_

"_There's a demon!"_

"_Watch out, that one has cla-"_

There was thump and a groan after the last comment. The fighting above continued as I heard a scuffling, it was coming closer. I recognized it as foot-steps, there was two sets. I assumed one was chasing the other. I heard the closer one, presumably the chased, painting hard, but it was broken a a short yelp and a thump, but their breathing continued. I looked at Alpha and she pointed at the metal door at the end of the hall. The handle slowly turned, then burst open surprising us.

There stood a short man in an orange suit, held his metal knife-claws in front of him, ready for an attack. When he saw no threat, he slowly, cautiously, walked down the rows of cells. We hid in the shadows, but as he stopped outside of Alpha's cell, I could swear he was listening to my heart pound and sprint.

Although I'm sure that Alpha's heart beat was steady, she was always the calm one. I nearly couldn't hear over the blood rushing in my ears. Suddenly, the small man chuckled "Yer don' have to be scared, bub". He suddenly looked straight at me. "I'm not gonner hurt 'cha, c'mere, both ya" I looked at Alpha, she blindly looked at my ear, but she could feel the question in my gaze. She nodded at stepped forward, into the light, I stood slightly behind her, in my own cell. Although, I don't think it made much difference. The 'light' is really just less dark spots.

"Who are you?" Alpha used her authority voice, she'd developed it while we've here, it used to be so care free...

"I'm with the X-men, kinda, an' we're releasin' all the mutants trapped here"

My heart soared, we were escaping? My broken hope started rebuilding itself when Alpha shattered it. "How do we know you're aren't just some fancy dressed crony, to test us?"

"Alpha.."

"No Nova, please don't your hopes up, this could be a trick-"

"I told ya, I ain't gonna hurt cha, we're here t' help, the only reason I'm listening to you bicker is cuz you're pref'rence isn't so clear. Now, I gonna only ask ya once, you want ou' or not!"

I stepped forward and clutched the front bars "Yes, please, get us outta heya!"

His metal clawed slashed the hinges of the iron door with a yell and it fell into the tiny cell. I clutched my tattered tank top. I had my orange jumpsuit tied around my waste. As soon as I stepped out, the man grabbed wrists roughly, one hand wielding his his knife-like knuckles.

"You get away from her you!-" Alpha was cut off by the short man, he turned to her, she was trying to grab at the man, she had the same out fir, but it was zipped up.

"Shat up! I'm taken off her pow'r majigs!"

He turned back to me, he sliced through the 'cuff chains like they were butter. I gasped as he gently grasped my neck and carefully cut the wires.

"I'm not not gonna cut all off yet, I don' wanna hurt cha, but ya should be able ter use yer pow'rs"

He repeated the whole process for Alpha, but when he sliced the wires, she jerked away from him, glaring from her position in front of me.

The grizzly-man smirked, "C'mon, you know how get ou'?" Alpha just continued to glare at him, I answered 'no' "C'mon, folla me"

"Wait, what's your name?" I asked.

"Wolverine, but you can call meh Logan" he looked at Alpha, who glared back "You too" he said to her.

As we exited, we saw dozens of cronies, knocked out. Some looked more beat up than others, and as we got closer to the surface, a soft humming sound got louder and louder, although it's silent to the normal human ear, but right now, I'm using my power, which is using the hearing of animals. My ears were currently elf-like. We entered a room with a ramp to the out-side. The doors were open. I smiled, my first glimpse of natural light in months. I rushed forward, ahead of the Logan-man.

Alpha kept a grip on my hand as I broke into a run. I went up the ramp, not pausing until my calloused feet crunched snow. I stopped abruptly, causing Alpha to run into me. She look as if she were to snap at me, when I laughed. I laughed like no tomorrow, causing her to crack a grin. I threw my arms open and started to run, sub-consciously towards the low humming. I could hear Alpha slightly behind, but she ran into my back once again, causing us to both fall in the snow. Two sets of blue eyes were glued to the sight of a majestic black jet. The waning sun glistened off of it as the ramp door opened...

**Heather: Whew! That was awesome! My imagination went into overdrive. Hehe, I'm on a roll. Hope y'all like it! I'm pooped, I have a throat sore and I'm stir crazy. Please review, even if you don't have much to say, we love to hear our work is appreciated. Suggestions, constructive criticism and encouragement is appreciated! ** **_Ayrin: Make sure check out the new poll! _Heather: Heheh, Yea, if you guys don't know, Marny is me, and Moira is Airyn. I 3 da fuzzy dude. _ Airyn: Yeah yeah, I've only heard this 20 BAJILLION TIMES! _Heather: Whoa calm down, I'll try to keep the gushing on the down low... (to the readers) *shakes head* _ Airyn: I can see you, ya know. _Heather: Eep! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not, in anyway, own the x-men, just Alpha and Nova, heck, we probably don't own their names either.**

**Chapter 3**

**Nova P.O.V.**

_Where we left off..._

_I could hear Alpha slightly behind, but she ran into my back once again, causing us to both fall in the snow. Two sets of blue eyes were glued to the sight of a majestic black jet. The waning sun glistened off of it as the ramp door opened..._

To reveal young girl, just younger than myself run down, she was wearing a black spandex jumpsuit with a purple triangle on front and back, purple boots and a yellow belt. Her brown hair was in a pony-tail.

"Like, come on, you'll, like, totally freeze!"

We allowed the girl to pull us forward, towards the jet, when I remembered- "Hey! Wait, what about the li- Logan?"

"Here"

I jumped about 3 feet when Logan's hand clamped on my shoulder. "Logan, don't, like, scare them away" the girl with mousy brown hair said, putting her hands on her hips "C'mon, I'm like, totally freezing!" With that, she ran up the ramp.

I looked at Alpha, who was looking uneasily at Logan, who looked amused. I took a step, then another towards the jet until I was walking up the ramp. When I got into the cabin, there were four people, waiting to lift off.

Suddenly, the brown-haired girl jumped up, sticking her hand out. "Hi, I'm Kitty, what's your name? This is Kurt, Scott and Jean, who's she?" She said this at rather fast, pointing briefly to a boy around my age with indigo hair, in normal clothes, an older boy with brown hair and a red visor, and a red-headed girl about the same-age as the male brune.

**Alpha P.O.V.**

I looked sharply at Wolverines hand and narrowed my eyes, then turned to the one called Kitty inhumanly fast. "Alpha." I replied quickly, Kitty smiled, very widely. I smiled faintly, still cautious. My eyes darted around, they seemed to see every detail and every speck of color.

When the one called Kurt flicked his eyes to Nova I tensed, instantly seeing all of the ways to kill him, and how he could kill her. I strode over to Nova quickly and stood protectively next to her. Her dark blue eyes looked at me with curiosity. "They won't hurt us." she said softly.

Nova looked at them and went to take a seat, I trailed quietly behind. I took the window seat, a usual routine for us. The jet began to take flight, motors whirring loudly.

A girl with bright red hair looked over her seat at Nova and I,she smiled warmly. "Hi, I'm Jean, and your names are?" she asked politely. I looked up at her face, she looked breakable on the outside; but there was a hidden strength and power behind her pretty green eyes.

"Nova, and this is Alpha." Nova replied gesturing to me, I gave her a brief nod. Nova waved politely. The brown haired boy did the same, saying his name was Scott. So did Kitty, I was staring vaguely out the window when I caught sight of the blue haired boy looking at Nova with a dazed expression. I narrowed my eyes and cracked my knuckles. He held his hand out to Nova. "Hallo, mein name ist Kurt Vagner". She was about to take his hand but I took it instead. Nova looked at me with a warning look and said. "It's nice to meet y'all." she said, I turned my attention back to the window as everyone fell silent for the ride.

A Large building came into view, we passed it, and started heading for a waterfall. We didn't stop. "What's happening!" I said uneasily. Wolverine's voice sounded behind me. "Don't worry, that's just the entrance to the jet hanger." He growled. I looked to Kitty who nodded grinning brightly. The roar of the water hurt my sensitive ears, was too overpowering for me. The jet landed slowly jostling slightly, a woman with white hair turned the engines off stood. Nova stood as well as I, the blue haired boy looked at Nova as she was turned away.

I glared at him and turned to follow Nova, I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder. I flinched and my eyes saw the white haired woman looking at me kindly. "I know it's hard to get used to this, but you are safe; you don't need to fear at all." she said softly. "I'm Storm, I can control the weather." she added. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. "Really?" I said with surprise. Storm grinned as she led me us to a man sitting in a wheel chair.

The man smiled kindly, his eyes twinkled with knowledge. "Alpha, Nova; my name is Charles Xavier, welcome to my school for gifted youngsters." he greeted. I nodded politely, Nova smiled her intoxicating smile. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, will you be staying with us?" he asked, I was about to say something when Nova broke in. "yes, thank you." I looked sharply at her. Nova returned the look, I looked back at the man in the wheel chair. "I will have a student take you to your room,Kurt?" he called. Kurt walked up smiling. "Take Alpha and Nova to the new room." He nodded smiling. "Follow me." he said, Nova walked next to him while I stayed behind. "Here ve are." Kurt said guesturing to a room with two big beds and a window that made up the north wall. "Wow." I breathed Nova nodded looking at every thing. My eyes saw the rainbows in the sunlight that was shining from the window.

**Heather: And that is chapter 3! Read & Review! **_**Airyn: You better!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Boriiiing but essential

**Heyy, this is Heather, sorry for such a long wait, I'm kinda in a limbo here. My interest is fading in X-men Evo, and went to Transformers, then Gargoyles (currently). I'll still post, but they might take longer than Airyn's. Love from~kukuioPunk.**

**I's is sleepies -_- zZzZz**

**Nova's P.O.V.**

I watched Alpha admire the rainbow in the window. I sighed through my nose, I wished I could be pretty like her. Even wearing the ugly orange jumpsuit, she was prettier than me. She had white-blonde hair and icy-blue eyes. She had fair skin, no blemishes at all. At the hell-hole, we couldn't have our hair cut, so it was pretty long, Alpha's was to her mid back, mine was to my butt. Even though we were there for 3 months, our hair grows fast due to our powers, and it even continues growing abnormally fast _without_ powers.

Any-who, our hair was greasy and dirty and just... ugh. "We need to cut our hair", I said to her and she nodded. "You want me to find a pair of scissors?", she asked. I laughed, "You know, these rooms seem pretty well stocked, maybe there's a pair in the medicine cupboard". She shrugged and went to look.

I watched the waning sun until I heard _snip snip_. I looked behind me to see Alpha grinning madly with scissors in her hand. Bad combo...

About an hour later, we both had our hair cut, washed and styled. Alpha's hair was short and spiky, just the way she liked it. My hair was silky and jet-black. My bangs came came down the the bridge of my nose and the rest down to just below my shoulder. Even though I have 20/20 vision, I prefer to use my other senses.

I admired my hair in the bathroom mirror as Alpha cleaned up our mess. Just as she put the last snip of hair in the bin, someone knocked on the door in a rhythm, _Knock-edy knock-knock, knock-knock! _I went to answer it and the brown-haired girl, Kitty I believe, gasped, "Your hair, I like it! Any way, I was, like,wondering if you guys, like, wanted to borrow some my clothes..."

"Yes"

"No"

Alpha and I said at the same, I glared at Alpha, "Yes" She just grumbled. Kitty squealed and pulled us along to her room. It had bands and dark stuff on one side, and pink and stuffed toys on another. "I, like, share my room with Rogue, but she's,like, nice, so I don't mind too much.", She explained and led us over to her wardrobe and turned to us, "Dinner's in, like, fifteen minutes, so we gotta, like, hurry!"

I laughed as Kitty pulled all sorts of different outfits on Alpha, but they were all too short, so it was decided she would have a short blue dress for a shirt and white shorts. I ended up wearing a purple blouse and black knee shorts.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door and someone came in, "Kitty, are you using the new kids as dress-up dolls?". The girl seemed to be the same age as me, with brown hair and white side bangs. She had a southern accent and wore an accusing look. "Well, they're not, like, complaining, right guys", Kitty defended. Alpha snorted and I jumped up, holding out my hand to shake. The fellow southern-belle flinched back in surprise. I let my hand fall, "I don't, bite, I swear". The other girl looked like she just realized what she did, because she explain quickly, "It's not you, it's just, mah powers, they drain other people, just by touching them".

I nodded in understanding, "Sorry". The fellow belle, gave a small smile and left. I turned around, feeling awkward. Kitty waved her hands dismissively, "Don't worry, she'll, like, totally warm up to you. Now, let's do make-up!". The brunette went over to her vanity and picked up some mascara. I wrinkled my nose and looked over to Alpha. Uh oh... I gulped, it's never good when she looks at me like that...

We were a few minutes late to dinner, because Kitty insisted we had make-up on. While Alpha only had eyeliner on, I had lip gloss, eyeliner, mascara, and I borrowed some earrings. I'm not a girly girl, but I like to feel pretty. I smiled nervously everyone in the room as we entered the dining room. Kitty sat across from Alpha, Alpha sat with Logan to her right (to her displeasure) and me to her left, Rogue (I kind of figured that out by myself, so I'm not positive) sat to my left and Kurt sat across from me. I smiled slightly at him, and he returned the action.

The professor turned to Alpha and I "Now, Mar-"

"Nova" I corrected him, I pointed to Alpha "And she's called Alpha". He nodded, "Very well, Nova, Alpha, if you wish, Storm has volunteered to take you shopping for clothes". I nearly sunk in my seat with relief, '_Clean clothes, new clothes, clothes that fit, clothes of my own..._'. "That would be awesome!" I glared at Alpha, "Right...?". She scowled at me, then nodded. Storm smiled kindly, "We can go right after dinner, if you want". I nodded vigorously, "I used to hate shopping for clothes, and when Moira dragged me to Hot Topic for some item or another, I'd always end up spending money that I didn't have...". Alpha snickered at me, "I remember when you almost shoplifted-"

"It was an accident! I had realized I picked it up" Truthfully, I thought that Alpha had put it it my basket to toy with me. Our resulting argument was interrupted, "Who's Mowva?". It was Kurt that had asked that. Alpha glared at him, "That's my true name, but also like another person. I'm Alpha, the girl I was, was Moira". Kurt shrank under Alphas glare, and other conversations picked up and dinner continued normally, except Alpha and I never spoke.

"Pink, or red?", I held up a blouse up to my body. It was pretty and slightly frilly, but enough to be stupid looking. Alpha rolled her eyes, "Neither, pick something, like, blue, or, black, I don't know". I sighed, and went to pick something out. I had just but the blouse back, when I something I like. It was also a blouse, but it came with a whole outfit. It was country-styled, reminding me of home. It was a red plaid blouse, with it's elbow length sleeves held up by a strap and a button. It also came with jean shorts, a white cotton undershirt, and coupons for boots and a hat. _The coupons are a little much, it's a little cheesy, seems like a Halloween costume_, I thought, _but it's stylish too... _I picked it up and went to try it on.

"Have gotten everything you wanted?", Storm asked us. I had found out that I could get some bathroom essentials, jewelry, and other stuff I needed. Smiling, I answered , "Yep" and Alpha nodded. Alpha had spent most of her time in Hot Topic. "Alright then, let's pay for your items and return to the institute", Storm followed us as we payed for our last items.

**Uggghhhh! I feel bad for posting this monstrosity, review and you will get a hug from very sleepy (and delirous) person. Joy... bye bye, I sleepies now :I**


End file.
